


Whole Foods

by HellHathPie986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHathPie986/pseuds/HellHathPie986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam attempts to change up his and Dean's usual road trip dinner plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Foods

**Author's Note:**

> Time setting: any point when these two could comfortably handle a car ride together

"Dean, for chrissakes it's just a store." Sam explained, the annoyance and exasperation obvious in his tone. Nevertheless, despite the complaints from the one behind him, he pressed forward with determination through the automatic doors all the while ignoring his brother's childish groan of discontentment. 

"C'mon, Sam. There's a burrito place down the street with a sign that says they sell burritos the size of a small child! Enough with the fruit stands and geek salads!" Dean retorted, begrudgingly following his younger brother through the aisles of Whole Foods. 

" _Greek_ salad, Dean." Sam corrected over his shoulder, scanning the signs hanging above the rows of shelves with a little grin of giddy excitement tugging at the corner of his mouth. Dean scowled. After passing every aisle in the store they came to the ready-made section and Dean would've been content with the items if most of them didn't boast 'vegetarian', 'vegan', or 'gluten free'.

"Sammy..." Dean groused bitterly only to be ignored.

"If you're going to be so antagonistic about this then you can just wait in the car or something. We can go get your small animal wrapped in a tortilla in a minute, but please," Sam said, glancing over his shoulder, "we've been eating fast food from grease-trap burger joints for weeks now, I don't know how your stomach can handle it but I've been dying for something filled with more than beef and mayonnaise." Sam complained, a look in his eye saying exactly how determined he was to buy a good supply of health food. Dean exhaled but silently conceded, grumbling something under his breath as he strode away. Sam watched his brother stuff his hands into his pockets and give everything in sight a skeptical glance. He shook his head exasperatedly and decided to look over the glass cases to see which meal items looked most satisfying.

Dean muttered several condescending remarks for the vast amount of 'organic' labels in the immediate vicinity, wondering why hippie food was so prevalent in the area. Then again, Washington state was plenty green so it was no wonder most of the food here seemed to come from some sort of plant. What he couldn't understand though was how something could get more organic than growing out of the goddamn ground. Yet there was somehow a difference between the bananas and the organic bananas directly next to each other, excluding price. Dean briefly looked over his shoulder, finding Sam engrossed in the deli section. He held his tongue though and decided to give his brother a few more minutes before he dragged the other forcefully to the check-out line.

And so, to strickly pass the time, Dean began shopping around.

Just to occupy his mind for the time being, of course.

After all, it wasn't like he was interested or anything.

Really.

Dean slowly made his way through the bakery section, curious as to how cookies could be gluten free and still taste alright when his eye caught something in the display case across the way. The bright colors were what seemed to steal his attention at first but when Dean picked out the word 'pie' from the frilly little labels behind the glass he couldn't deny the happy little skip of his heart.

Dean snuck a peek in either direction, finding Sammy still occupied and no shopping carts obstructing his path. And so, with a mind to scope the area, Dean started forward to find out exactly what a hippie store had to offer in the form of pie.

Sam Winchester gave a politely satisfied smile, thanking the clerk for her help as he took his bag from the counter and stuffed the remaining change into his pockets. He began heading for the exit, throwing a glance over each shoulder in search for his sulking elder brother. However, what he found made him chuckle instead.

"Hello, Dean." Sam greeted as he approached, finding the man taking a large bite of whatever pastry he managed to uncover. Dean turned, revealing fruity compote dribbling down his cheek but he seemed much too occupied with what was in his mouth to care.

"Sammy!" Dean returned, smiling wide despite the mouthful. He held the pastry up for his younger brother to see, his expression positively elated. "Guess what this is!" Dean continued, obviously very excited for his find.

"Uh, I have no idea. A donut?" Sam replied, still amused by the other's features.

"Wrong!" Dean called out with a hearty laugh to follow. Sam raised an eyebrow. "It's pie!" He finished, laughing again just before he took another large bite.

"Pie?" Sam asked both in amusement and curiosity.

"Pie you can hold in your hand! It's friggen genious!" Dean announced before turning to the lady behind the counter who was also chuckling at the scene.

"I'll take every one of these things you got!" He requested, stuffing the last bit into his mouth afterwards with a robust laugh to follow. Sam looked from his brother to the woman he was speaking to, smiling hesitantly.

"Ah, no. We'll just take half a dozen." He clarified, not exactly willing to lug several pastry boxes filled with these things home.

"Come on, lighten up! At least a dozen!" Dean butted in, using a thumb to finally get the bit on his chin. Sam sighed.

"What about that burrito place?" He asked.

"Oh we're going there next, but I want my pie." Dean replied, rubbing his hands together. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine, a dozen. But then you're sharing." Sam negotiated, nodding to the lady who immediately began filling their order.

"In your dreams, Sammy." Dean stated offhandedly, staring at the plump little desserts as they were delicately placed a box.

Sam rolled his eyes but let the comment slide, knowing it would be all too easy to steal one later on when his brother wasn't looking.


End file.
